The invention relates to a method for inserting weft yarns into a series shed weaving machine as well as to a series shed weaving machine operated with the method of the invention.
The insertion of weft yarn in series shed weaving machines requires fast, accurate yarn insertions in quick successions. Not only must the weft yarn be inserted, for high quality weaving the inserted weft yarn must be straight and, following insertion, the yarn must be severed from the yarn supply for insertion in the next shed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,876 discloses a device for the metering of weft yarn during weaving. This patent discloses an arrangement capable of automatically threading the weft yarn following a yarn break and to automatically provide new weft yarn into a programmed start position so that weaving can continue. A roller-type metering device cooperates with components such as a catcher, a deflector or an injection nozzle which are all provided to automatically remove the broken weft yarn and supply the metering device with new yarn.